The present invention relates generally to torque-controlled voltage source inverter-fed permanent magnet synchronous machines, and more particularly, to an improved control system and method that employ dynamic torque reference limiting for controlling torque-controlled permanent magnet motor drives such as are used in electric vehicles.
The assignee of the present invention designs and manufactures electric vehicles. Such electric vehicles employ electric drive motors that are torque-controlled voltage source inverter-fed permanent magnet synchronous machines (or drives).
At high speeds, and high torque levels, the voltage margin needed for closed-loop current control of the permanent magnet synchronous drive reduces significantly. Under step torque reference changes, current regulators saturate, and consequently the permanent magnet synchronous drive transitions into a voltage controlled mode.
If the rotor angle, xcex4 exceeds 90xc2x0 , the electrical torque reduces. Current control can be recovered only if the torque command is reduced to a very low value where enough voltage margin is present.
The following voltage equations (1) and (2) govern the operation of the permanent magnet synchronous drive in all regimes. Under transient operation the L di/dt terms can become of significant magnitude and reduce the voltage margin for closed loop current control even more.                                           v            d                    =                                    Ri              d                        +                          L              ⁢                                                ⅆ                                      i                    d                                                                    ⅆ                  t                                                      -                                          ω                e                            ⁢                              Li                q                                                    ;                            (        1        )                                                      v            q                    =                                    Ri              q                        +                          L              ⁢                                                ⅆ                                      i                    q                                                                    ⅆ                  t                                                      +                                          ω                e                            ⁢              Lid                        +                                          λ                m                            ⁢                                                ω                  e                                .                                                    ;                            (        2        )            
In previous torque control systems, a look-up table is required when the torque control is a function of the rotor angle. Such look-up tables that perform torque reference limiting are dependent upon DC bus voltage and rotor and stator temperature. Also look-up tables perform hard (static) limiting of the torque reference signal.
As was mentioned above, the transition between the current and voltage control mode produces a torque disturbance. A look-up table is required for torque control systems that are responsive to rotor angle. The required rotor angle is a function of speed, battery voltage, and stator temperature. The torque reference limit in conventional control systems is a function of speed, battery voltage and stator and rotor temperature. Since the temperature effects cannot be completely predicted, a temperature induced unstable operation can still occur.
It would therefore be desirable to have an improved control system and method for use with a torque-controlled permanent magnet motor drive that may be advantageously used in electric vehicles, and the like. It would also be desirable to have an improved control system and method that employs dynamic torque reference limiting to overcome limitations of conventional control systems.
The present invention comprises a control system and control method for use with a torque-controlled permanent magnet motor drive, such as those employed in electric vehicles, for example. The control system and method implement dynamic torque reference limiting to overcome limitations of conventional control systems and provide improved system performance. The control system and method provide significant performance improvement since 10%-15% higher torque values can be achieved without loss of current control.
The control system comprises a slew-rate limiter that processes an input torque command to produce a modified torque command that is input to the motor drive, and a controller coupled to the slew-rate limiter and the motor drive for dynamically limiting the input torque command applied to the motor drive and its rate of increase. The motor drive is torque controlled with current control in a (d,q) synchronous reference frame.
The controller comprises first and second multipliers that square error signals (eid, eiq) output by the motor drive, an adder that sums the squared error signals, and an integrator that integrates the sum of the squared error signals to produce a root mean square (RMS) value of the current control error signal. A threshold comparator compared the RMS value of the current control error signal to low and high threshold values and for generating a slew rate control signal that is input to the slew rate limiter to limit the torque command input to the motor drive.
In accordance with the present control method, the slew rate limiter processes applied torque command and outputs a modified torque command that is applied to the motor drive. Current control error signals are output by the motor drive. The RMS value of the current control error signals is computed. The RMS value is compared to low and high thresholds. If the RMS value is greater than the high threshold, the modified torque command is reduced until the RMS value is less than the high threshold. If the current control error signal is greater than the low threshold and less than the high threshold, the modified torque command is not increased in absolute value even if the input torque command is increasing in absolute value. If the RMS value is less than the low threshold, no change is made to the input torque command (ITCMD), and the torque command passes through the slew rate limiter without modification.
The control algorithm implemented by the present invention, assures that enough voltage margin is always available for current control by modifying the torque reference and its rate of increase.